Talk:Follower (Skyrim)
Additonal Info on how Followers work: leveling, skills, etc. So has anyone figured out how or if followers level? Or do you just have to dump them after five levels of use. I like some followers better than others and I'd like to keep them if it's practical. BC2112 (talk) 16:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if somone knows how exactly followers level. For example, if they use heavy armor are they getting related perks to boost the effectiveness of their specialty like a player would? A warrior character gets more defense from their armor than a mage with the same armor?15steps (talk) 08:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) What about carrying capicity? If I wait until I'm a higher level to go to Riften, for example, the Followers there would be at my level, shouldn't they have a higher weight limit as well? Guest@10:31 12/12/11 EST signed WickdDeth (talk) 16:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Reorganization, summary needed This list should probably include weapon specialty summary for each Follower so readers can use it as a catalog to pick out a follower. And at least state the race of the follower since that affects skills. 15steps (talk) 08:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Photos? So, should we add a small portrait for each follower? They have their own sections and things. If I get approval I'll go do that. Stray Dog I believe Stray Dog is a random encounter. I first encountered him with one of my characters on my way from Winterhold to Saarthal, but he was not in the same location with a different character. I also encountered him once on the road heading from Markarth to Rorikstead. Aaroc (talk) 00:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Aaroc Multiple Followers glitch and Recruiting Blades??? I was wondering if it was possible to add multiple people to the Blades at once using the multiple followers glitch, potentially increasing the number of Blades to over 3. Anyone know or willing to test this? 04:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Followers can have 100% Fire Resistance Followers can have 100% fire resistance. Thus, ice and electric as well. Prolly other things to discover along these lines as well. These lines being things imposed on the player that aren't imposed on followers. Video proof of my fire not hurting Lydia, but my other spells are. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0ZD5XannbU I did not add this to the wiki. I'm lazy. -Edit: As this is counter-intuitive to a realistic simulation but not counter-intuitive to those who understand the underlying principles, I felt it should be noted in the wiki somewhere. Realistically, any limit to fire resist I am subject to should apply to all other humanoid types, especially those of races the player can be (and therefor the cap applies to all playable races at some point). This is probably an oversight (and therefor an exploit) by the developers. ~Bob Randazzio Infinite Carrying Capacity Followers can be commanded to pick up items, even after they've reached their carrying capacity. Their movement rate will not be reduced, so they can technically be used to carry any amount of weight. About the latest patch fix the level cap of follower I have recruited Marcurio. However, when I reach level 41, his level still cap at level 40. If I try to set his level to 41 with setlevel his level will frozen to level 10 forever. I have tried the dimiss->disable->enable approach but his level still stuck at level 40